1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular safety and anti-battery discharge devices and more particularly impact switches and circuitry associated thereto to disconnect the battery from the vehicle's ignition system and other electrical connections distributed throughout the vehicle, upon impact of sufficient intensity to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, impact switches have been employed as safety devices. They have been installed so as to be in series with the battery thus rejoining the switch to carry all operating currents and on starting, carry the high starter current. The impact switches were not uniformly sensitive to all directions of impacts and those situations where the vehicle overturned. The prior circuitry sometimes permitted portions of the vehicle's electrical system to remain energized after the impact switch was trippened.